


My Person

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: burn victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo finds out Stephanie's leaving.





	My Person

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.

Jo ran to the burn unit when she heard. She had been getting a kidney when everything happened. Due to the explosion they were transferred to a different hospital. When Jo got back to Grey Sloan and heard what happened to Stephanie she had ran to the burn unit.   
   
She wanted to start crying when she saw Stephanie. Jo pushed Dr. Webber out of the way and took her hand. “Steph.”  
   
“Jo,” She smiled, “You’re here.”   
   
Jo smiled back at her. “I’m right here and I’m not going anyway.”   
   
“Don’t you have a kidney transplant?” Stephanie asked.   
   
“Doesn't matter. You’re my person and you’re hurt.”   
   
“I’ll be okay, Jo.” Stephanie reassures her.   
   
“Good. I need you.” Jo confesses.   
   
“Jo, we need to talk.” Jo noticed that Stephanie seemed scared.  
   
“What is it?”   
   
“I’m leaving.” DeLuca then started back in treating Stephanie’s burns. “Ow!”

“Squeeze my hand.” Stephanie squeezed Jo’s hand she hard it hurt, but not as much as what she just said. “What do you mean you’re leaving?”   
   
“I quit-t, ah! I can’t keep doing this. I need to get away from hospitals for once.” Stephanie tells her. “I-I wanna travel.”   
   
Jo lightly squeezed her hand back. “Okay. I’m going to miss you like crazy, but I understand and I’m happy for you. You better call my everyday though. I can’t live without you.”   
   
“I w-will. I promise.” Stephanie then groaned in pain.   
   
Jo couldn’t believe she was about to lose her person. How would she survive?


End file.
